


Like What You See, Creampuff?

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla Sexy Time [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brand new to the world of modelling, Laura finds herself taking pictures of a local legend, Carmilla Karnstein. Everyone said she was beautiful, but no one mentioned how annoyingly flirty she was. After nearly costing Laura her job, Carmilla offers to share a flat with Laura. And possibly a bed.</p><p>Inspired by a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roommate Offer

Laura was brand new in the modelling industry. This was only her third week on the job. What surprised many was that Laura could very easily have been a model. Everyone except Laura agreed that she was pretty. Maybe not sexy, but pretty enough to be a model. Laura's father wondered why she went into the modelling industry to become a photographer and not into journalism, or even just a freelance job. But Laura rather liked her new job. All she had to do was take pictures of hot people. What's not to like? But today, things seemed a little different. All the make up and costume guys and girls were suddenly very serious. This was brand new. Normally, Laura was the one taking things too seriously. Laura knew right away that something was up, so she went to find the woman who ran the place, Perry. She saw him talking frantically with her secretary, Laf.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about? Is the Queen coming to visit or something?" Laura asked. Perry looked worried.

"Did Kirsch not tell you?" Perry asked quickly. Laura shook her head. The stress everyone was going through was starting to effect her too. "Laf, fill her in. And quickly, she'll be ready any second."

"Have you heard of Carmilla Karnstein?" Laf asked. Laura shook her head again. "Well, she's a rising star. She's the daughter of the Dean. She was the single biggest model at her peak. Now Carmilla is coming here for her first ever nude shoot. She's in the changing room now. If you want to make a good impression, I suggest you make it fast. And a fair warning, she likes to alone with the photographer. So it will just be you?"

That was a lot of information to sink in. First of all, nude shoot? Laura had shot men's six packs before, and even women in bikini's but nude. How nude? Did they mean just boobs? Or completely nude? Second of all, who the hell was the Dean? But then again, everyone else looked about ten times as stressed as Laura, it would be rude to quit on them today.

"OK, fine. I'll.. go say hello." Laura replied. Laf went off to chase Perry while Laura made her way to the changing room. Amazingly, none of the make up specialists were in there. Laura walked in and saw a raven haired women applying blood red lipstick. Laura's immediate thought was that a devil in angel's clothing had shown up. Everything about this girl screamed trouble. And yet, god, she was hot. Like, really hot. If Laura wasn't gay before, she sure as hell was now. The girl saw Laura in the mirror.

"You're the photographer aren't you?" the girl asked. Laura did not have any camera equipment with her, that was left on the set.

"How did-" Laura started.

"They described you. Their words were plain, boring, a bit under-dressed." Carmilla interrupted. Laura's shock was quickly replaced with anger. "They didn't mention you'd be gorgeous." And then shock came roaring back. Gorgeous? Laura had to clear her throat to even get a chance to speak.

"Yes, I'm the photographer. They told me you were some big model's daugh-" Laura said, but yet again, Carmilla interrupted.

"If you want to waste time with personal stories, go do it with one of the ditzy lipstick girls. I'm not interested." she said defensively.

"Right then. I'll see you on the set." Laura said bitterly.

"Yes you will." Carmilla replied in a very seductive tone of voice. Laura's feelings towards her were mixed to say the least. She was a bit annoying, but wow she was hot. Even if she wasn't some famous model's daughter, she'd be a model, or an actress, or something along those lines. Laura walked into the set to find it rather quiet. What Laf said must be true, Carmilla liked to keep it simple. Just her and the cameraman. Or woman in this case. As Laura took the camera out of her bag, Carmilla walked in. She wore high heels, a leather jacket, red lipstick, everything possible to make Laura mad with lust. "Alright then, Creampuff. Let's get to work. a few pics of me in the jacket, then the vest. Then in the bra. And finally, we give the people what they want."

"Whoa, there, Jessica Jones. Maybe where you come from, the photographers just say 'yes, mistress' to everything you say. But here, what I say goes. Got it?" Laura said, rather angrily. She forgot for a second that Carmilla was supposed to be a big deal. She was reminded of this when Perry suddenly walked through the door. Laura wagered there was more than her listening behind that door.

"Miss Karnstein, I sincerely apologize. Laura, you're done for the day. Please go home." Perry said quickly. Laura's jaw dropped further than it had dropped in her entire life. Laura considered making some massive rant, but it came out as a vague groan/roar. She picked up her camera bag and headed out without so much as an argument, too full of rage to even think.

"It was nice to meet you, Creampuff." Carmilla said. Laura slammed the door in response.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur. Leaving the building, getting a taxi, opening and slamming two other doors on her way to her own flat, it all just merged together. She was too angry to do anything. Apart from eat, that she could do. But watch TV? Listen to music? Read a book? Not a chance. She decided to sleep it off. She spent the night wondering what Perry was going to do with her after they finished Carmilla's photo shoot. Oh god, what if she fired her? Deciding to face whatever came her way after some sleep, Laura drifted off.

*knock knock knock*

Laura was eating breakfast. Basic cereal and milk. Someone was knocking on the door. Probably some neighbor asking for milk or something. Laura got up slowly. Sleep is hard to come by when your angry as hell. Laura unlocked the door and opened it to find Carmilla on the other side. The instant she saw her, Laura tried to shut the door in her face. Carmilla stopped her with one hand.

"Can I at least say sorry?" Carmilla started.

"For what? For getting me kicked out of work and possibly getting fired?" Laura said.

"Relax, they aren't going to fire you. And technically, you got yourself kicked out of work. And that was rather impressive if I may say so." Carmilla continued.

"What do you want, Carmilla?!" Laura said quite loudly. She was still slightly pissed about yesterday.

"Well, my roommate has moved to another state, and you clearly need better accommodations, so I was here to ask you to move in with me." Carmilla offered. All Laura could do was laugh mockingly. This had to be a joke. But Carmilla kept the same serious expression.

"OK, let's presume for a second that I tolerate your existence, which I do not. Why would I move in with you?" Laura asked

"Because I am going to kiss you in about two seconds, and you're going to kiss back." Carmilla flirted. Laura assumed she heard her wrong.

"What?" she asked. But a moment later, she couldn't speak. Carmilla's lips were all over hers. And suddenly, something snapped in Laura's mind. Like she was always completely hot for Carmilla and hadn't noticed it until now. Carmilla grabbed Laura's hands and held them against the door. Laura felt trapped, and extremely aroused. Following her instincts, she kissed back, trying to meet Carmilla's tongue with her own. Good god, she wanted this. But just as Laura was getting into it, Carmilla stopped the kiss.

"Told you. I'll be back tomorrow with a taxi. Pack everything you want to take with you. See you then, Creampuff." Carmilla said. Laura held herself against the door to keep balance. Her knees were weak. Carmilla left Laura in an absolute daze. Whatever her feelings for Carmilla were yesterday, they had multiplied a thousand fold from that kiss. If Laura didn't move in with her, she'd break.

"Goddammit." Laura said as she closed the door. Time to start packing.


	2. Ground Rules

It was a pure winter's day as Laura walked out of the apartment building carrying two bags and dragging her luggage alongside. While there was no snow, the air felt like ice on Laura's skin. And yet, somehow, Carmilla was only wearing light clothes under a single leather jacket. And she wasn't making a damn complaint. She was leaning on the taxi she mentioned the night before. The night she kissed her. That kiss had kept Laura up all night for more than one reason. She looked at Carmilla's lips and considered kissing them again. Laura walked up to Carmilla and the taxi driver opened the boot for her.

"Morning, creampuff." Carmilla greeted.

"I do have a name, you know." Laura replied. Half of her was angry at Carmilla for teasing her like that last night. The other half loved her for it. So she was in a less then happy mood.

"Yeah, but creampuff suits you more." Carmilla replied. Laura groaned as she shut the boot of the taxi. She got into the taxi and Carmilla shortly followed. The taxi driver set off without a word. Laura wondered what a prestigious model like Carmilla would call home. She'd done some research and found that the Karnsteins are extremely wealthy. They were an old family dating back to the 1600's who have kept in the 1%, moving from various countries in Europe before settling in the United States after the revolution. Carmilla's mother made a living as a model, going by 'The Dean' only. And Carmilla followed suit when she turned 18. So Laura expected something extremely fancy. Though she was distracted by Carmilla's fingers. "What say we continue where we left off?"

"OK, time for some ground rules." Laura said quickly. She pushed Carmilla's eager fingers away and sat as far away from her as the taxi would allow. "One, you and I are not doing it. Ever. No sex, no dating, not even kissing. Two, I am only doing this because you owe me after nearly losing me my job. And three, don't call me Creampuff."

"Fair enough." Carmilla said, sighing heavily. The rest of the trip was a bit awkward, but they made it safe and sound. It was a large building, and it looked like it was made yesterday. Completely shiny and fancy. Laura heard the taxi driver get out her stuff and was surprised when she saw Carmilla had taken her smaller bags. Carmilla paid the taxi driver and he drove off. "Mine's on the top floor, let's take the elevator." The inside looked rather fancy too. A lot of white and shine to it. The lift was rather dull and grey in comparison. Carmilla's flat was 20 stories high, so Laura decided it was best to either make conversation or embrace the awkwardness.

"So, why did you become a model?" Laura asked. Carmilla only gave a vague shrug. "Oh come on, you're family's loaded, you could have done anything. Why a model?"

"Mother sort of insisted. Said that I had her looks, and such gifts should not be wasted. She's one of those mother's who was born in the 1800's." Carmilla answered with a heavy breath. "Why did you become a photographer in modelling?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Laura started, barely believing her own words. Was she going to trust Carmilla with something like this? Carmilla zipped her lip. No turning back now. "I really wanted to be a journalist. I tried for a few newspapers, but they all turned me down. Said I was too short, too nice, too angry, stuff like that. Laf, that's Perry's secretary, got me in as a photographer."

"Wow, that's actually kind of boring." Carmilla remarked. Laura laughed a bit. The elevator opened and Carmilla brought them to her flat. It was a corner suite. She opened the door, and Laura was amazed. It was amazingly clean, but still rather messy. Clothes were just thrown all over the place with no rhyme or reason. Laura was disappointing, but not surprised. Carmilla didn't seem the organizing type. "I'm having a shower, make yourself at home."

"Highly unlikely." Laura replied. Carmilla walked into her room and shut the door. After getting over the mess, the place was rather nice. Laura fell into the white sofa and noticed that the TV was one of those 4K monsters her dad had gone made about. She looked out the window to see the city in all it's wonder. Not bad at all. Maybe moving in with Carmilla wasn't such a bad idea. She spent the next half an hour looking through Carmilla's TV. It turned out she had access to pretty much every streaming service, which was awesome. When that was done, she got up and looked for her own bedroom.

Only she couldn't find it. There was an entire wardrobe which had gone unused, but no other bedroom. Maybe it was just one bedroom with two beds. Laura opened Carmilla's door and saw one bed. She looked to her right to see an open bathroom door. She could hear a hair dryer going.

"Carmilla?" Laura asked. No reply. "Carmilla?!" The hair dryer turned off.

"Yes, cutie?" Carmilla replied. Cutie? Better than Creampuff. Carmilla walked out of the door; and she was wearing a blood red dressing gown. It looked good on her. Though Laura tried her best to ignore that.

"Where's the other bed?" Laura asked, trying to keep her eyes on Carmilla's face and not on her stunning dressing gown.

"Oh, forgot to say, there is no other bed." Carmilla said. "We're going to have to share mine."

"I'd rather sleep on the sofa than sleep with you." Laura retorted quickly, trying to get the sudden image of sleeping with Carmilla out of her head.

"We both know that's a lie." Carmilla remarked. Laura sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll give you a sheet. If you do realise the error of your ways, I'll be right here. And just a heads up, I sleep naked."

"Good to know." Laura said and quickly left the room. She knew already that this was going to be absolute hell. Or worse. Carmilla's messiness, Laura could handle. The flirting, maybe not. Especially since all of Laura's instincts were telling her to run back in that room and pounce on her. But Laura was master of her own urges. And she would not let Carmilla have the last laugh. Before an image of Carmilla sleeping naked could arise in her mind, Laura got a phone call. It was from her dad. "Shit."


	3. A Bad Phone Call

"Hey, Dad, how are you?" Laura said, trying to put on a brave voice. Whenever Dad called, it was bad. If it was good, it was always a single text. A call meant Laura had screwed up, and that he knew about it.

"Your landlord says you've moved out, what happened?" Dad asked.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Laura asked back.

"I asked the landlord to tell me the instant anything like this happened." he explained.

"Oh, well, it's good to know you have so much faith in me." Laura said. Her attempts to hide her bitterness were gone.

"Don't joke about this, where are you?" Dad pressured.

"Look, I'm living with a friend from work. OK?" Laura answered.

"What friend?" he continued asking. Laura got the feeling this was going to take a while.

"She's a model called Carmilla." Laura said honestly.

"She's not one of those addicts, is she? Has she gotten you on drugs?" he asked quickly. Now came the jumping to conclusions.

"No, she has not got me on drugs, and she is not on drugs." Laura replied.

"And how do you know?" he asked.

"Why are you really calling?" Laura said, trying to end this conversation.

"Tell me your new address." he said. It sounded more like an order than a request. Laura thought for a moment about it. Looking back, Dad's behavior throughout her childhood was not as 'Superman' as Laura had once believed. But this was almost stalker territory. Laura took a heavy breath. Now or never. "Laura?"

"No." Laura stated.

"Laura, I need to-" he said, but Laura reached the breaking point.

"No you don't. All you need to know is I have my own life, and I really don't need you in it anymore. In fact, it would be better without you. So go find some other innocent child to keep to yourself like she's a goddamn watch for you to add to a collection." Laura shouted. She hung up the phone, turned it off, and fell onto the sofa.

"And I thought my mother was bad." Carmilla said. Laura sat up and saw Carmilla by the bedroom door. She lied back down and tried to control her breathing. Which was difficult given the anger fueling her at the moment. "What was that about?"

"Basically, I have no flat, and my dad will kill me if he sees me again in the next 10 years. So it looks like I'm stuck with you for the foreseeable future." Laura admitted.

"So, all in all, not too bad." Carmilla said. Suddenly, Laura had a quilt over her. "Good luck sleeping on the sofa. See you tomorrow, cutie."

Carmilla was right. Laura couldn't sleep on the sofa. Hardly any room to move. If she stayed under the quilt, she got too hot. Removed it, she got too cold. Laura turned and turned, trying to find a good way to sleep. She even attempt to sleep on the rug. Nothing worked. Carmilla's bed was feeling more tempting by the second. She could hear Carmilla watching something (a vampire movie at Laura's best guess.) Laura finally gave in and got up. She opened the bedroom door, and Carmilla looked at her clock.

"Huh, I thought you'd take longer to give in." Carmilla said.

"Shut up." Laura said. She stood still for a moment, until the cold air felt like a dagger and she remembered why she was here. "Can I sleep with you?" Carmilla padded the bed and Laura almost jumped in. To her relief, Carmilla's remark about sleeping naked was just a joke. She wore black pyjama bottoms and vest. The movie she was watching was Dracula. But Laura hardly payed attention. Carmilla was holding Laura close, and it just now occurred to Laura that she had never been held like this before. In a millisecond, she made up her mind. She leaned up and kissed Carmilla on the neck. Then she did it again. And again. And again. And she simply couldn't stop.

"What happened to the ground rules?" Carmilla said tauntingly.

"Shut up and kiss me, you stupid model." Laura replied. Carmilla did indeed kiss Laura. Laura heard the TV turn off and then there were no distractions. Just Laura and Carmilla together in bed. Carmilla took charge, climbing on top of Laura and gently feeling all over Laura's body. Laura almost felt paralyzed. Her body was acting of it's own accord. Caressing Carmilla's hair, and giving her bum a cheeky grab. Carmilla stopped the kiss to remove her top. She wore nothing underneath.

"Like what you see, Creampuff?" she said teasingly. Laura did. Her boobs were wonderful. Laura couldn't help but grab them. And suck on her nipples. Carmilla's moans filled the room, and Laura realized just how much she loved that voice. Then, out of nowhere, Carmilla pushed Laura down. And Laura felt those adventurous fingers of hers inside her. Carmilla fingered Laura right under her pants, and Laura was in bliss. She reached for Carmilla's hand and guided her to her more sensitive areas. Withing seconds, Carmilla had a perfect rhythm down, and Laura's moans filled the entire apartment.

"Wow. Carm, that's- oh wow. Fu-" Laura said, her brain barely able to form coherent words. Carmilla's fingers were beyond skilled. All Laura could do was await for those fingers to drive her over the edge. "Oh god, Carm, I'm gonna- OH FUCK!!" She lost it. She screamed the moment her orgasm started. When it subsided, she fell down onto the bed, breathless and in absolute heaven.

"I've never heard you swear before." Carmilla remarked. Laura's lust suddenly came roaring back after that remark. She wanted to make Carmilla cum. And she knew just how. She threw off the quilt to give her more room and removed Carmilla's bottoms and pants. She was dripping wet already. Laura kissed her lips and worked her way down slowly.  She gave the inside of her thighs a few kisses before starting work on the main dish. When she first tasted Carmilla, there was no stopping Laura. Not even to breath. She ate her pussy without interruption. Now it was Carmilla's turn to moan. "Oh my god, Laura. You're amaz- Holy shit! Just like that. Keep going! That's the spot."

"I- wish you told me- you had such a- perfect pussy." Laura said. In response to that remark, Carmilla held Laura's head against her pussy. That sense of dominance brought something out of Laura. She started to truly ravage Carmilla's pussy. And it did the trick. Carmilla's moans turned to screams and she came within seconds.

"Fuck me!" Carmilla said as she started to catch her breath. Laura crawled up to lie next to her. They were both sweating. Their little session must have helped heat them up. Laura thought she'd be tasting pussy for years. Carmilla turned over and kissed Laura again. Laura liked kissing her. She was a good kisser. "I think you and I are going to get alone just fine."


End file.
